Do You Believe in Magic?
by adrienne67
Summary: Adrienne Cray & her best friend, Rhia become good friends with Harry & Ron which makes their school days a lot more interesting....


A/N: Yay! First chapter! Just so you know, I'm not writing about myself, Adrienne is my favorite name and I use it for practically _everything_(Because I'm stubborn and don't like any other name xD). Read&Review please! Thank you!

----------------------------

Adrienne closed her book on Famous Witches and placed it on the table, eager to take a first bite of her breakfast. The moment she looked up and picked up her fork, it fell onto to the table with a loud _clang_ that echoed throughout the Great Hall, which she realized was empty.

"Oh, crap! Snape's going to _kill_ me!"

Adrienne shoved her books sloppily into her bag and raced out of the Great Hall as fast as her legs could go. She entered the dungeons still racing at top speed toward the Potions classroom.

Inside the potions class room, Professor Snape was "teaching" them to make Babbling Beverage.

"This ridiculous potion causes the drinker to talk nonsense," continued Snape, "The effect lasts at least an hour or maximum two hours. When taken, the potion causes the drinker to speak rubbish, talk like a baby, and admit the secrets they've been bottling up in their pitiful mind."

Ron nudged Harry and whispered, "I bet Fred and George would love this one."

Harry whispered back, "Yeah, they'd probably take it and shove it right up Professor Snape's- , "

"Mr. Potter!" snarled Snape(Thankfully he didn't actually _hear _what my sweet Harry was saying.), "Talking while class is in session is strictly forbidden, you know. But of course, that never stopped you from breaking the rules before. Ten points from Gryffin-"

"Ahhh!"

Adrienne burst through the classroom door, unaware of how slippery the stone floor was, Adrienne's foot slipped, her books flew out of her messenger bag and she landed heavily on her butt on the hard stone floor. Oh, that hurt. Badly.

"Ugh," grunted Adrienne. _That_ was my ass, thought Adrienne to herself.

The whole class was staring at Adrienne and the mess of books and parchment that erupted from her bag when she fell. The Slytherins were snickering and everyone else just looked shocked, except Snape, who was looking quite frightening at the moment.

"Well, Miss Cray, you are _ten minutes late, _and you have been _all week_. You should think about purchasing a watch, maybe it could teach you how to be _punctual_. TWENTY POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW! WHAT is your excuse?"

Everyone was looking at her, she couldn't think, her palms were sweating, and she could feel her face rapidly turning red. She didn't know what to say really, but the scratchy sound of an ink bottle rolling away from her bag snapped her back to reality, where she knew she had to say something.

"I-It was an a-accident," explained Adrienne, "I was reading and-"

"NO EXUSES! If you read so much then why don't you answer any questions in class, hm? Potter! Since you're back there, go help her pick up her belongings. You _both _will be in detention Friday at six-thirty."

Her face was scarlet from embarrassment. _Detention! I've never had a detention before!_

Snape stalked away to continue the interrupted lesson muttering, "Filthy fifth years…"

Adrienne felt her face reddening even more as Harry Potter got up from his desk, bent down and began to help gather up her stuff. Adrienne sat there on the floor, looking utterly stupid until Harry broke her trance and asked, "Err…Are you okay? That was some fall."

"I-um, yeah. Fine.," she managed, "Thanks."

Still feeling like all eyes were on her, Adrienne gathered up her remaining books and ambled over to the desk she shared with her best friend. She tried to gather up some of her long dark hair and put in in front of her eyes so no one could see her tomato-colored face, but she swiftly brushed her hair aside when she smelled an all too familiar scent. Rhia's cauldron was bubbling with a rose colored potion, sending an aroma of cinnamon combined with moonflowers throughout the air.

"Rhia! Not Again…," whispered Adrienne.

Rhiannon Lougoy tucked her blonde curls behind her ear and answered back, "Its okay, it's a very weak potion, I only need a bit."

"I told you, you don't need it. You're probably like the prettiest girl in our year, maybe even in the whole school if Cho Chang wasn't here. You're wasting your time, you _should _be brewing whatever it is Snape is teaching us."

Rhia turned away from the potion and looked at Adrienne and whispered, "Ade, I got a _zit_ this morning! A zit! _This_," Rhia whispered, pointing to her rose-colored potion, "Is the only potion I've ever been able to not screw up, unlike you who can brew anything, so why even try doing a potion for class?"

Rhia paused to glare at Adrienne who she heard murmuring sarcastically, "Oh the horror! Run! It's a zit!"

Rhia sighed, "We're to be making Babbling Beverage, you better get started."

Adrienne went to the shelf to gather up some ingredients and a few moments later she had concocted a perfect, orange colored Babbling Beverage. She poured the mixture into two very small vials, one for her and one for Rhia, to hand in to Professor Snape.

Being the first to hand her potion in, Adrienne reluctantly walked up to Snape's desk to hand in the Babbling Beverages for her and Rhia. While Adrienne handed in the potions, Rhia was pouring her Beautification Potion into one of two the small potion bottles sitting on her desk. Not wanting to walk all the way over to the shelf to return the other empty bottle, a smile crept across her face as she stepped over to Adrienne's cauldron and poured some of the orange Babbling Beverage into the small bottle. Rhia felt a plan forming up her sleeve, _This could come in handy…Cho, would you like some orange juice? Muahahaha! Was that my evil cackle? Muahahahaaha! I guess it was then. _Rhia shrugged. _Muahahahaha!_


End file.
